Guardians of Love United
by Althea Sirius
Summary: With the battle against Chaos over, peace continues. Usagi is now in her last year of high school and the scouts have went their separate ways. As for a certain angel warrior, devils are still appearing only in small groups. But an evil force is lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: The Fateful Meeting

**A/N:** This is my first crossover so be nice, all flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei.  
Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I've made a list of shows/anime/games I have finished watching/playing on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=  
I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to as much as I can think up.

 **Note:  
"**... **" =** communicator/telepathy  
 _"..."_ = thoughts  
"..." = talk/speech

 **Japanese translations are at the bottom**. ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Wedding Peach or any other references I will put in, but I do own the plot/story idea and villains.

* * *

 **The Fateful Meeting**

As ominous, dark clouds formed overhead, Usagi and Luna were out doing an errand for Usagi's mom, Ikkuko. Just as they exited the store, in began to rain.

"Oh geez, why did it have to rain now?" Usagi whined, looking up at the dark clouds and wind whipping up her long platinum blonde streams of hair that cascaded down from a bun on each side of her head.

"Well, your mother did say that a storm was coming today, as you walked out the door," Luna informed, jumping up on Usagi's shoulder.

"Hehehe, I guess I didn't hear her, otherwise I would've grabbed my umbrella," Usagi sweat-dropped and laughed nervously as she walked out from under the stores overhang, but as they were heading down a street, a loud boom of thunder sounded.

"KYYAH!" Usagi yelled in fright and she took off sprinting, with tears welling in her eyes.

"Usagi! Supiido wo otoshi te!" Luna demanded, clinging on to Usagi's shoulder.

But Usagi kept on running until she made a sharp turn to the left and literally slammed into someone, causing both of them to land on their butts with a thump.

"I-t-tai," the person groaned as they massaged their butt.

"Ah, Gomen nasai, I should've watched where I was going," Usagi apologized, as she got to her feet she held out her hand to the person in front of her, a girl the same age as Usagi, with long pink hair and a yellow ribbon on each side of her head. "Daijoubu deska?"

"Yeah I'm fine," the girl replied as she accepted Usagi's help and took her hand.

"That's-" Usagi was cut off by another clap of thunder and she ducked down, covering her ears with her trembling hands.

"Daijoubu? Are you scared of thunder?" the girl asked, kneeling down to Usagi, some of her long hair falling over her shoulder from the hood of her red rain coat.

Usagi looked up to the worried girl and gave a slow nod of her head.

"Then you can come to my house to wait out the storm," the girl replied with a reassuring smile.

"A-are you sure it's okay?" Usagi asked as she slowly got up.

"Hai, my house isn't too far from here," the girl replied with a comforting smile. "By the way, my name is Momoko Hanasaki."

"I'm Usagi Tsukino and this is my cat Luna," she replied, putting her hand on Luna's head.

"Kanojo ha totemo kawaii!" Momoko squealed as she put her hand near Luna for Luna to sniff her.

 _"I don't know why but she's giving off an aura similar to Usagi,"_ she thought. She then rubbed her head against Momoko's hand.

"Aww, she's also nice and soft," said Momoko as she smiled. "Well then let's get to my house, we don't want to catch a cold now, do we?"

"No we don't," Usagi replied, remembering what happened last time when she caught a cold.

"Come 'on then, let's get out of this rain," Momoko said, grabbing Usagi's hand.

* * *

As Momoko opened the door to her house, she took off her red rain coat and went to get something to dry her and Usagi. "You can use the phone if you need to, it's on the cabinet to your left," Momoko called out from the hall.

"Domo arigatou," Usagi replied. She picked up the phone and dialed her home phone, it rang a few times then a woman's voice was heard.

 **"** Moshi-moshi? **"** Ikkuko answered.

"Nee Okaa-san, gomen for taking so long. I had some trouble getting back," Usagi apologized.

 **"** It's alright Usagi, with the thunder storm going on, I expected it would take a while for you to get home, **"** her mother replied. **"** But where are you now? **"**

"Well I accidentally ran into this girl and she offered for me to stay at her house until the storm is over," Usagi explained.

 **"** Then be thankful to her, because the storm will be going on until Wednesday, **"** Ikuko informed her.

"Oh~ joy," Usagi mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, up stairs in Momoko's room..._

As Momoko was searching for something to dry off with, Jama-P was helping her look.

"Lady Momoko, are you sure it's okay for her to stay here?" he asked Momoko, as he was still looking.

"What do you mean Jama-P?" Momoko asked turning to face Jama-P.

"I mean, with the group of akuma's that are against the peace treaty between the Tenshi Kai and the Akuma Kai," he replied as he hovered over to Momoko.

"I know but I have to help her, it was bad enough for her to be out in that storm without an umbrella but she seems to also be scared of thunder," Momoko pointed out.

"Oh," Jama-P replied. He then saw some towels in Momoko's closet. "Lady Momoko, there are some towels in your closet."

Momoko opened up the closet door and grabbed some. "Nee Usagi, I found some towels," she called as she headed down stairs.

"Kay thanks," she replied, then went back to her mom. "Kay mom, I'll call you later...love you too, bye." Usagi then put the phone back in it's holder and turned to see her new friend with some towels in her hands and one on her head.

"Arigatou Momoko, and sorry for all the trouble," Usagi thanked as she took the towels and put one on her head and one around Luna.

"You're welcome and no trouble at all, I was happy to help," Momoko replied. "You can put the groceries you have in the fridge, then you can come up to my room and change into some dry clothes."

As Usagi put the items she bought in the fridge, she then headed up the stairs to join Momoko when she suddenly stopped at Momoko's door when she heard another voice coming from inside the room, she then quietly peered inside.

"So Lady Momoko, what is this girl like anyway?" Jama-P asked as he hovered next to Momoko as she was getting some clothes out.

"Well she's really nice, she has a strong, kind, and gentle heart, she also seems to put others before herself, I can tell by her Love Waves. She also has really long and pretty blonde hair that she puts up in a bun on each side with some hair hanging from them," Momoko described as she looked up at her ceiling.

"Kinda like odango's," Jama-P noted. Momoko giggled at his comment, but in a kind way.

Usagi had a smile across her face as she listened to the conversation.

"You know Usagi, it's rude to eavesdrop," Luna whispered as she approached her. Then they heard a beeping sound.

"Lady Momoko, a devil has appeared at the park!" Jama-P announced.

"Why did it have to be now?" Momoko complained. She then stood up and called out " **BEAUTIFUL WEDDING FLOWER! ...** **ANGEL AMOUR PEACH!** " light quickly engulfed her room and as it died down a bit, Usagi saw that Momoko was now wearing a beautiful wedding dress with lightly tinted yellow flower blossoms on the chest and near the foot of the dress. Then a ring of light appeared at Momoko's feet and rose up, changing her wedding dress into an outfit similar to the sailor senshi, yet also different. She wore a white pleated mini skirt with what looked like small armor pads on her sides, her wrists had short golden gauntlets, on her head was a curved tiara with crimson jewels on both sides with small wings attached to them, she also wore a red choker with a heart on it, small wings curved around her breast forming a heart shape from the curved one piece, wings were also on the back of her uniform along with golden shoulder plates, and a gold band on her right thigh. (A/N: Her Wedding Peach DX outfit.)

Usagi just stared at her new friend through the slightly opened door, she moved to the wall next to her and leaned against but she was noticed.

"U-Usagi?" Momoko stuttered as she turned to face the door, hoping it wasn't her but Usagi slowly opened the door.

* * *

 **Japanese:**  
(name) Usagi Tsukino = rabbit/bunny of the moon  
Supiido wo otoshi te = Slow down  
Itai = ouch/ow  
Gomen nasai = I'm sorry  
Daijoubu deska = Are you okay/alright  
Hai = Yes/yeah/'kay  
Kanojo ha totemo kawaii = She's so cute  
Domo arigatou = Thank you very much  
(fun fact:) Moshi-moshi = a casual way of answering the phone  
Nee/Aa = Hey/Oh  
Oka-/Kaa- = Mother/Mom  
Gomen = Sorry  
Tenshi Kai = Angel Realm/World  
Akuma Kai = Devil Realm/World

 **Okamei:** Hope I caught your attention! And I hope you liked the first chapter to this series. Please review and add this for any new updates or chapters.

Ja Ne~ =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2: Identities Revealed

**A/N:** Hey crossover readers! I just want to thank **Moonprincess1416** and **Amanda27A.g** for viewing and following this fan-fic. And FYI, I go off both the anime and the manga, but I haven't read the Wedding Peach manga so~...DON'T HATE ME! ^_^;

All flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I've made a list of shows/anime/games, I have finished watching/playing on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=

I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to max.

 **Note:  
"**... **" =** communicator/telepathy  
 _"..."_ = thoughts  
"..." = talk/speech

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Wedding Peach or any other references I will put in, but I do own the plot/story and villains.

* * *

 **Identities Revealed**

"U-Usagi?..." Momoko stuttered, her mind racing a million miles an hour, unable to think of anything to say.

Jama-P was just floating beside Momoko as silence enshrouded the room. He began to look at Usagi then back to Momoko a few times, then he sweat-dropped.

Before anyone could say something, Usagi broke the silence, "... Before you say anything, I promise I won't tell anyone," she began. "But only if you keep mine too."

Luna saw where this was going and leaped on to Usagi's shoulder, "How do you know we can trust her, for all we know-" she was cut off by Usagi.

"We can trust her... believe me," Usagi looked into Luna's eyes with confidence and understanding.

Luna looked back at Usagi then sighed in defeat, "Oh alright, but I'll have to tell the other scouts about this later."

Usagi nodded and looked back at her friend who was still looking at her and smiled. "Ne, your little friend there said something about a youma or devil?"

Momoko looked at Jama-P then back to Usagi and slowly nodded.

Usagi then straightened out and closed her eyes, held her arm in the air then opened her eyes and then she called out, **"MOON ETERNAL... MAKE-UP!"** then bright pure white light engulfed Usagi and enshrouded the room. Momoko shielded her eyes, but peeked through them to see what was going on. She saw angel wings sprout from Usagi's back, then a ribbon like energy erupted from a golden heart-shaped broach on Usagi's chest, wrapping itself around her and formed a white one piece with a navy blue sailor cut over her shoulders and pink spherical shoulder sleeves. Feathers from the wings fluttered over her arms and legs, white gloves and knee high boots appeared with a similar design of a red stripe on her wrists and the top of the boots with a small gold star at each of the points. Then they flashed over her torso, and a layered skirt appeared, she twirled and in doing so, the wings on her back became smaller along with two smaller ones near her waist, and finished with her signature pose.

Momoko and Jama-P stared for a few moments before they were able to say anything. "...W-wow.. s-so you're.."

Usagi looked at her shocked and confused friend and smiled a little. "Yes, I'm Sailor Moon."

Before Momoko could start asking questions, the beeping from earlier sounded off again.

"I'm guessing that's our queue to go, iku minna," Luna advised, heading toward the door.

"H-hai," Momoko replied, looking at the night colored feline, she then looked at Usagi.

"I'll explain later," Usagi giggled. "Iku, Wedding Peach," she finished with a wink and headed out the door.

"Ch-chotto!" Momoko called after her as she hurried to catch up with her new ally.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Saint Pendule, Da-Yaah!" Tenshi Daisy called out but was cut short by the enemy from the shadows, as it grabbed her and flung her to a near by tree. "Ugh!"

"Tenshi Daisy!" Tenshi Lily called out, she tried to rush over to her fallen comrade but was grabbed by the shadows. "H-hey! Saint Li-Kyaah!" she called out but the shadow snake swung her into the air and slammed her into the ground.

"No! Tenshi Lily! Tenshi Daisy!" Tenshi Salvia called out. "Grr, temae... Saint-" but before she was able to finish, the shadows took hold of her, preventing her from making any other movements.

"Tehehe, you girls are supposed to be the Ai Tenshi?" a cheerful yet cold voice mocked. "Puh-lease~, you three are way weaker than me, then again, I am the 7th strongest out of our ranks."

A young looking girl who wore a pink, black, and white Lolita dress with card and chess symbols on it, her outfit had small purple bows on the hips of the dress, she wore black dress shoes with a strap going over her foot and her hair was a brownish color and was put up in pigtail braids held up by frilly pink bows.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to get rid of you, my leader wouldn't like it if you all got in the way later," the girl concluded, she motioned her hand and the shadows got ready to strike.

"Kagen ni shinasai!" two voices called out in unison.

"Hmm? What now?" the girl asked out loud, looking at the two silhouettes that were shaded by the full moon light that peeked out slightly from behind the storm clouds.

"We can't forgive anyone who disturbs a quiet and peaceful night that is illuminated by the pure light of the full moon from behind the clouds!" they said in unison.

"I am the Ai Tenshi, I am Wedding Peach," Momoko paused, for Usagi to add in.

"And I am Sailor Moon!" she added.

"And we are extremely angry with you!" Wedding Peach put in.

"So in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon finished with her signature pose, pointing at the girl.

The other Ai Tenshi were coming to, when Wedding Peach and Sailor Moon showed up.

"Huh?...Sailor Moon? Isn't she the leader of the Sailor Senshi?" Tenshi Salvia wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I heard about them in the news the other day," Tenshi Daisy added, trying to get into a sitting position.

"Hmm?...Na-uh-ah," the strange girl said in a cheery tone. "You three should stay, PUT!" as she said that, several shadow tentacles wrapped around each of the three beaten Tenshi Warriors. Each of them struggled to get free but that only made their restraints even tighter, causing them to writhe.

"No! Leave them alone!" Sailor Moon demanded, stepping forward. "Have you no pride or honor?"

"Hmm, now that I think of it... Nope," the girl said cheerfully, putting her finger to her lip.

Sailor Moon began to grit her teeth, Wedding Peach was surprised by this, _"_ _Why is she getting so mad? Even though she doesn't even know the Ai Tenshi, she's mad."_

Sailor Moon could feel Wedding Peach's confusion and replied, "You're probably wondering why I'm getting angry about the enemy hurting your friends, even if I don't know them that well, ne?"

Wedding Peach was surprised by this and looked at her friend and nodded.

Sailor Moon smiled back, and returned her gaze to her opponent and frowned. "Who are you, what are you after?"

"Teehee," the girl giggled. "My name is Heart, I'm the seventh strongest out of the seven in my group and I came here looking for Wedding Peach, though another colleague of mine was looking for Sailor Moon, but I guess I'll get double the reward," she smirked.

"Juubun!" Sailor Moon demanded, as a golden discus began to manifest. "MOON TIARA... BOOMERANG!"  
She quickly threw the discus toward her enemy but Heart managed to dodge it by a hair.

Wedding Peach snapped out of her daze and joined in. "SAINT MIRRIOR... BRIDAL FLASH!" she called out.

"Kyah!" Heart screamed as she was hit by a red flash of light. "Tch, it seems that I won't be able to do this alone," she said to her self. She quickly made hordes of shadow snakes appear, and motioned her hands to attack.

"Woah!" Wedding Peach exclaimed, as she dodged a barrage of attacks.

Sailor Moon was controlling her discus to slice the shadows, but they kept on regenerating. "This is going no where!"

As the battle continued, Jama-P and Luna were in some nearby shrubs, observing.

"This isn't going too well," Jama-P noted, with worry on his face.

"You're right," Luna nodded in agreement. "But what I'm wondering is, who's our new enemy?"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Japanese words:**

youkai - demon  
iku - to go  
minna - everyone  
chotto - just a minute  
temae - you  
juubun - enough

 **A/N:** Phew, *rubs sweat away from forehead* that took longer than expected. And again, thank you to Moonprincess1416 and Amanda27A.g for R/R (whatever that means), it really means a lot. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows and Light

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have read this it really means a lot. And an FYI, I believe since Sailor Moon has been boosted many times, I believe she still has her old abilities. And SORRY for being so late! GOMENNASAI MINNA!  
All flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I've made a list of shows/anime/games, I have finished watching/playing on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=

I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to max.

 **Note:  
"**... **" =** communicator/telepathy  
 _"..."_ = thoughts  
"..." = talk/speech

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Wedding Peach, or any other references I will put in this story, but I do own the plot/story and the villains.

* * *

 **Manifested Shadows and Manifested Light**

As clouds eclipsed the light of the pure moon, Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach were in a stalemate against Hearts' manifested shadows.

Sailor Moon raised her hand in the air and a sword-like wand appeared. "MOON GORGEOUS... MEDITATION~!" she called out. Streams of lights swirled as they cut through the mass of shadows.

"Arigatou Sailor Moon," Wedding Peach called to her ally. She quickly dodged a shadow spike aimed right at her but threw her tiara just in time. "That was too close for comfort," she said with a less-then-sarcastic tone. She then noticed her fallen comrades subdued by the shadows. "Minna!" she instinctively ran over to help her friends.

As Sailor Moon was fending off the attacks she noticed her new comrade making her way to help her friends and she smiled, happy that she was able to get to them before anything else happened to them, but then she noticed something wasn't right. _"_ _Where did Heart go?"_ she thought as she scanned the area.

"Tenshi Salvia! Tenshi Lily! Tenshi Daisy! Onegai, snap out of it!" Wedding Peach pleaded as she cut the restraints off her injured comrades.

"Urgh... W-Wedding Peach?" Tenshi Salvia murmured as she came to, she looked around to see what had happened since she fell unconscious.

As Wedding Peach finished freeing her friends, Tenshi Lily and Tenshi Daisy came to as well.

"Well, I'm gonna feel that for a week," Tenshi Daisy commented as she struggled to get up into a sitting position.

"Agreed, I think we'll definitely need a vacation after this battle," Tenshi Lily added, regaining her balance and sat up right with her arms supporting her.

"Minna..." Wedding Peach's eyes began to tear up and she hugged her three friends. "I thought we'd be too late!"

"Ah-Hey, easy there Peach," Tenshi Salvia comforted. "We're fine, a little banged up, but fine," she added as she petted Wedding Peach's head. Though she didn't admit it, she felt like a big sister to Wedding Peach.

"Yeah, no need to worry," Tenshi Daisy added. "There's no way we'd lose to an enemy," she said putting her fist in her palm.

"Right, cause who else will keep you up to speed when your slow to catch on to things," Tenshi Lily put in with a giggle.

"Oi!" Wedding Peach pouted as she leered at her graceful friend. They all giggled, but it was short lived as they heard Sailor Moon grunt in pain as she was thrown to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Wedding Peach called out. She didn't waste any time at that moment, "WEDDING ENGAGEMENT GIFT... SAINT CRYSTAL... LOVE FOR YOU~!" she chanted as she called forth her wand. The manifested shadows dispersed, allowing Sailor Moon to regain her stance.

"Arigatou Wedding Peach!" Sailor Moon thanked as she looked back to her ally. She saw that the others were alright as well and gave a sigh of relief. _"Now, where did Heart disappear too?"_ she thought to herself _,_ looking around the field of shadows.

As Wedding Peach stood guard over her injured comrades, something took hold of her, "Nani?!" she looked to see what restrained her, expecting to see shadows she instead saw some kind of metal.

"Wedding Peach!" the Ai Tenshi exclaimed, they all stood up but were restrained by shadows. "N-Nani?! I nai korera futatabi! "[Not these again!] Tenshi Salvia grunted, trying to get loose.

"Heh, thy actions won't do thee any good, Tenshi Senshi," said a smooth voice, speaking as if it were the era of knights and kings. "You Guardians have caused enough interference as it is."

The restraints on Wedding Peach only tightened. "Kuh-ah..leave..them..alone!" she demanded, trying to speak.

"Wedding Peach!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. She sped over to her friend so quickly that she seemed to be a blur, but before she was able to reach her restrained friend, similar metal whips wrapped around her body.

"Impressive," the voice commented. "but it won't do thee any good."

As the source of the voice stepped out of the shadows. It was a tall broad-shouldered man wearing sleek black armor with knight symbols on his belt, the top of his boots, and on his gauntlets. His sword hilt had a strange emblem on it, but it was difficult to make out.

Sailor Moon glanced over to her new found comrades, they were badly injured and she knew this couldn't go on forever. "Wha...do...yuh" she struggled to speak as she glared at the enemy.

"Hmm? Oh, tis thy Lady wish to speak?" he toyed with her, easing up the restraints around her neck and mouth.

"What do want from us? Who are you?" she asked, still trying to get loose.

"Why he's the accomplice I was talking about earlier," a familiar voice replied from above. It was Heart being supported by her shadows, and though she barely showed it, she was hurt.

"My Lady Heart!" the man gasped, he walked over to the descending girl and helped her down gently. "You're injured, art thou alright to complete our mission?"

"I'm fine Knight," she replied with a small smile. "I've felt worse pain than this."

"Then let us end this quarrel immediately," Knight replied. He then turned to the helpless heroines and unsheathed his sword. It was long and had a rapier look to it but it was double bladed. But right as he was about to strike Sailor Moon, something gripped his arm in place.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, seeing Luna biting down on Knights arm, surprisingly through the armor.

"Vermin! You dare to touch me!?" Knight swatted at Luna to make her let go, but she withstood the punishment.

As Sailor Moon watched her guardian get beaten, time seemed to slow down to her. She was once again watching helplessly as someone she cared for getting hurt right in front of her.

"Mrrow!" Luna's yelp of pain snapped her out of her trance, tears welling up in her eyes.

"N-no," she muttered under breath. "ONEGAI! YAMETE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh? Tis thy lady not like observing her comrades in pain?" Knight smirked, he glanced over to Wedding Peach.

Sailor Moon then shivered, she easily saw the intent in Knights' eyes. "NO! Leave them out of it!" As she watched Knight walk closer to the Tenshi's, a thought came to her and she looked down at her broach. _"_ _...Gomen nasai...Minna... but I have to use the Ginzuinshou's's power...I hope all can forgive me..."_ as she finished her thought, a tear ran down her cheek as she called upon the crystal's power.

Wedding Peach saw Sailor Moon's tears and couldn't help but start to tear up as well. _"_ _..Wha..? Why am I crying?"_ she thought to herself, she then sensed something from Sailor Moon.

As Knight and Heart where occupied with the Tenshi's, Sailor Moon's broach opened to reveal her crystal. Right as Knight took another swing at Wedding Peach, Sailor Moon appeared in between her ally and her enemy. Knight struggled to see but the radiance from the crystal was so intense, he had to cover his eyes. But, he took a chance and swung his sword once again.

The Ai Tenshi's barely saw what happened, but they then heard a 'klink' followed by a high pitched sound. They heard some kind of impact against something and once the light had died down a bit they opened their eyes, shocked at what they saw. Knight was thrown back thirty feet and slammed into a tree and Heart was blasted into the air and landed in the high branches of a tree ten feet away.

"Woah," Tenshi Daisy said in awe. "Remind me to stay on her good side.

Upon hearing Tenshi Daisy's comment, Wedding Peach opened her eyes to see the wreckage from their battle, she also saw Sailor Moon still standing in front of her and she smiled. "Arigatou gozaimashta Sailor Moon," she thanked. Sailor Moon didn't seem to reply as she kept standing there motionless and unresponsive. "Sailor...Moon?"

As a few seconds passed, Sailor Moon collapsed forward onto the ground. "SAILOR MOON?!" everyone gasped. With Luna and Jama-P emerging from the shrubs they were taking shelter in, everyone dashed over to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon?! Sailor Moon?!" Wedding Peach pleaded, lightly shaking her fallen friend.

"Is she okay?" Tenshi Daisy wondered out loud, kneeling down near her leader.

"Wedding Peach, onegai, can you turn Sailor Moon onto her back?" Luna asked the teary eyed Ai Tenshi as she stopped at the side of the Senshi.

The other Ai Tenshi's just stared at the strangely talking feline but dismissed it and their gaze returned to their leader and newfound ally.

"H-Hai," Wedding Peach gently turned the limp Senshi over slowly. Her eyes widened at what she saw, Sailor Moons' uniform was tattered, she had deep cut all over with a little blood dripping from them, but that's not surprised her the most. She saw a crystal within a somewhat crumpled broach, but the crystal had multiple cracks within it.

"Oh no," Luna muttered. "...Usagi..." Looking at the crystal then at Sailor Moon's cut and bruised pale face.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Well then... *face plants next to laptop* ... Finally DONE with ch.3!  
** **And if you like the Warrior Cat series " Warriors" then check out my old Faust Legend remake, "The Devious Badger and the Desperate Feline"**


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate Message

**A/N:** Thank you all who have R &R and for all your support and I'm glad you like this story. And...GOMENASAI MINNA FOR BEING SO LAZY! AND BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO STUCK WITH ME! ARIGATO MINNA! XD  
All flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I've made a list of shows/anime/games, I have finished watching/playing on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=

I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to max.

 **Note:  
"**... **" =** communicator/telepathy  
 _"..."_ = thoughts  
"..." = talk/speech

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Wedding Peach or any other references to other things. I only own the plot and the villains. Plus tell me what you all think of the enemy so far.

* * *

 **A Message of Desperation**

"...Usagi..." Luna murmured, looking at her fallen princess. The wings that were on her back were torn apart, her three-layered skirt was shredded, her upper torso was severely slashed, her white boots and gloves were tattered, and her hair was loose and messed up. But what caught her attention was Usagi's broach, it was open and broken, but as her eyes were led to the Ginzuinshou upon her chest that had a large gash that was bleeding profusely, she was horrified. The crystal had cracks forming inside of it.

"L-Luna?"

Wedding Peach's shaky voice snapped Luna out of her daze and looked at the concerned Ai Tenshi.

"G-Gomen nasai, we need to get her some where safe, and quickly," Luna replied, looking back at Usagi.

The other Ai Tenshi's were still trying to get over the fact that a cat spoke, and sweat-dropped.

"Minna, now's not the time to stare, we have to help Sailor Moon," Wedding Peach's shaky, worried voice grabbed their attention.

"Let's get her back to my house to patch her up," Wedding Peach stated. Receiving a nod from her friends, she gently began to move Sailor Moon with one arm around Sailor Moons' waist and one holding her wrist.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the shores of a beach..._

A girl with wavy-teal hair layed against her beloved. "Arigatou Haruka, for bringing us here," she thanked as she rested her head on Haruka's chest.

"Heh, I should be the one thanking you, Michiru," Haruka replied as she stroked Michiru's soft teal locks. "You supported me during today's race."

"Of course, but I wasn't the only one supporting you," Michiru replied, glancing at Haruka and leaned in, Haruka did the same and each met the others lips. When they parted, Michiru smiled deviously and pushed Haruka on to the sand. Haruka returned a smile and their lips met again. They deepened their kiss, their bodies gently pressed against each other and the soft sand, their arms wrapped around one another.

As they pulled out of the kiss, two familiar voices got their attention.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, it's getting late, Setsuna-mama has been trying to call you for a while now," Hotaru informed, with a small tint of blush on her cheeks, so she looked the other way and began to 'fake' pout that they went to the beach without them.

"Ah, Gomen Hotaru, we're coming," Haruka called back as she looked up from her position under Michiru and looked back to her. "Iku zo, Michiru," she said as she got up and dusted the sand off of her and held out her hand to help up her lover. Michiru took Haruka's hand and was lifted up smoothly and gently by Haruka's strength.

Just as they met up with the two other Senshi, they heard someone calling to them, through a link that the Sailor Senshi shared, **_"_** _Minna...Onegai...Gomenkudasai... **"**_

Each of them looked at each other shocked. "T-That was Koneko, what just happened?"

"Something has happened to our Hime..." Michiru stated, putting her hand on her cheek.

"I sense darkness, trying to enshroud her light..." Hotaru put in, looking at her three parents.

"Then we should leave, and go to our Hime's aid," Setsuna added.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, backstage of a concert..._

"Phew, what a night," a young girl with waist length blonde hair with a red ribbon tied in in her hair sighed, she turned to the crew that helped set the stage. "Awesome work everyone! Let's keep doing our best!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered and went back to work.

"Mina!" the girl heard her name called. She turned around and found the source of the call, of who would call her _"_ Mina _"_ and not _"_ Minako _"_ or _"_ Aimi _"_ her stage name. Finding a group of familiar girls, all smiling at her.

"Minna!" she smiled as she ran to her friends and gave them a group hug. "Why are you all here?"

"Well, we heard about your concert, and we all just ran into each other in the stands, so we decided to surprise you," Mako replied, gesturing to the gathered girls.

"Hai, and your singing was amazing Mina," Ami chimed in. "You've come a long way since high school."

(A/N: Usagi was held back a year because of her bad grades, but after the battle against Galaxia, she had a hard time at first so her friends graduated before her, but she got her act together and now has a high GPA and an amazing chance for several scholarships.)

"Arigatou Ami," Mina thanked, smiling at her smart friend. "So, what have you all been up to?"

"Well, I got a job as a part-time sensei at a Mixed Martial Arts school and opened up my own flower shop and bakery." Mako replied.

"I'm now a first class doctor and I work part-time as a swim class and art instructor." Ami answered.

"I inherited the Hikawa Shrine and help with local charities by singing." Rei said, fidgeting a little in embarrassment.

"Sugoi! I'm so happy for all of you!" Mina said giving them another hug, then pulled out of it. "Oh, I've seen that Haruka is now a worldwide race champion and Michiru is an international professional violinist and places a close first for best swimmer."

"Hai, they're actually traveling together along with Setsuna and Hotaru," Rei added in.

"Oi! Aimi! The stage is getting ready to clean up. You can head out now," a stage worker called out to Mina.

"Hai~, Arigatou!" She replied waving back in response and conformation. She looked back at her friends, "Let's head out, we can talk more at my place."

The girls each gave a nod in response and waited for Mina to change out of her concert costume. Once she came out of her dressing room, they headed toward Mina's apartment. As they entered her home and got comfortable, they began to catch up more of what else they've been up to.

"I heard that Mamoru is on his way back from college for a visit," Rei informed as she took a sip of her tea. "I also heard that-" before she could finish what she was saying, she heard a voice in her mind and she could tell, the rest of the girls heard it too. _**"** Minna...Onegai...Gomenkudasai... **"**_

There was a long silence that enshrouded the whole room, until Rei broke the silence. "Y-You all heard that too...right?" she stuttered, as she looked around the room, waiting for an answer.

"I-It sounded like...Usagi..." Ami said, just above a whisper but the shocked group was able hear her.

"She... She sounded like she was in pain..." Mako added in, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Something tells me, we need to go and see Usagi," Mina said, standing from her seat on the couch. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

 _Meanwhile...at an airport gate heading to Tokyo..._

As a young man with dark hair left the food court and went to the area near the gate where a plane was headed for Tokyo, he took out his wallet and looked at the picture that resided in it. It was a photo of him and a cheerful looking girl with long blonde hair put up in an odango style, sitting next to each other.

"I'm on my way home...Usako," he said as he smiled at the picture. But as he was about to head to the line for boarding plane, he heard a voice.

 _ **"** Minna...Onegai...Gomenkudasai... **"**_

He put hand against his head, then looked back at the picture. His eyes widened, Usagi was slumped over, her skin was pale, her golden hair was dull, rough, and undone, and had a large gash on her chest. He became light-headed and wobbled a little bit but regained balance.

"U-Usako...?"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Okamei:** FINALLY! THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS DONE! I'm soooo sorry everyone!  
But I hope some of the scenes in this chapter makes up for it. =^.^=  
And HUGE Thanks to: **Moonpricess1416** , **Amanda27A.g** , and **AngelWingsRocks** for reviewing! IT MEANS SOOOO MUCH! And let me know what kind of crossovers YOU ALL want to see next from me. Again ARIGATO GOZIMASHTA MINNA!


	5. Chapter 5: From Bad to Worse

**A/N:** Domo Arigato Minna! =^.^= Hey crossover readers! I just want to thank , for viewing and following this fanfic. And FYI, I go off both the anime and the manga, but I haven't read the Wedding Peach manga so~...DON'T HATE ME! ^_^;  
I appreciate those who have reviewed and have stuck with me even through my writers block, and I know I apologize a lot, but for a good reason, so GOMEN NASAI MINNA! XO  
I've made a list of shows/anime/games, I have finished watching/playing on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=

I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to max.

 **Note:  
"**... **" =** communicator/telepathy  
 _"..."_ = thoughts  
"..." = talk/speech

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Wedding Peach, or any other references I will put in but I do own the villains and story/plot idea.

* * *

 **From Bad to Worse**

Thunder clouds continued with lightning that seemed to dance across the sky, as Wedding Peach carried the injured Sailor Moon with the Ai Tenshi following close behind.

Wedding Peach began to stumble, but was supported by Tenshi Salvia before she had fallen over. "Wedding Peach, are you sure-"

"Hai, we can trust her!" Wedding Peach replied, cutting Tenshi Salvia's statement short, glaring at her.

Her regal friend looked at her in surprise. "...I was going to say are you sure you don't need help carrying Sailor Moon?"

Wedding Peach's eyes slightly widened, then looked at the ground, the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes. "G-Gomen nasai, Tenshi Salvia... Hai.." she whispered the last part but her violet clad friend heard her and lifted Sailor Moon's arm and put it around the back of her neck while supporting the Tsukihime with her other arm around her waist.

As they rounded the intersecting streets, they arrived at Momoko's home. "By the way Peach, where are your parents?" Tenshi Lily asked as she and Tenshi Daisy caught up with their friends.

Wedding Peach looked at her blue clad friend, "My Dad had to leave home for awhile for a photography job and I believe Mama is in the Tenshi realm with Aphrodite-Oba."

The three Ai Tenshi looked at their pink haired friend with blank faces and sweat-dropped.

The one to break the their daze was Tenshi Daisy, "A-Aphrodite let's you call her 'Oba'?"

Wedding Peach looked at them, red with embarrassment. "M-My Mama said it was fine...and Aphrodite Oba-san gave me one of "those" looks."

A chill went down each of the Ai Tenshi's spines as they remembered what _exactly_ their half-tenshi friend was talking about. Aphrodite can be quite... scary, when she's trying to insist on an important matter.

 _"And I guess her being able to actually communicate and interact with her Niece felt nice, but I wish she wasn't so insistent on me calling her Oba-san. I mean, she's royalty. Sure that would make me a princess of some sort, but from that-"_ Wedding Peach was jolted back to reality when Tenshi Salvia called to her, pulling her out of her deep submergence in her own thoughts.

"Ijou?" she asked turning her head but as she did, her head bumped into something, or someone.

"Momo-Pi?"

Wedding Peach's eyes widened. _"Chotto...there's only person that I allow to call me_ that. _"_ she slowly raised her head and her eyes met with the eyes of her boyfriend. "Y-Yosuke?!"

Before Wedding Peach could question what he's doing out in this storm, she felt herself get light-headed and her breathing became shallow, her vision then became hazy. She desperately tried to keep herself from falling over and losing her hold on Sailor Moon, but darkness over-came her and began to fall forward.

"WEDDING PEACH?!" everyone gasped, seeing her fall toward the cold ground.

Luckily, Tenshi Salvia was able to keep her balance and supported the unconscious Tsukihime and Yosuke was able to catch Wedding Peach in time.

Yosuke looked at the group in front of him. "What the hell is going on?" he asked with his left eye brow cocked.

"We'll explain later, but right now we have to tend to Wedding Peach and Sailor Moon," Jama-P replied from behind Tenshi Lily.

Yosuke looked down at the bruised and exhausted half-tenshi in his arms and back to the group in front of him. "Right," he agreed. "I'll carry Wedding Peach," with that, he picked up the unconscious half-angel in his arms and turned toward the Hanasaki home.

As the group entered Momoko's home, the Ai Tenshi's each powered down into their civilian forms. Tenshi Salvia was able to power down Wedding Peach as well and Luna powered down Sailor Moon, after she did, she looked over at the young man named Yosuke. "Sumimasen demo, Yosuke, was it? I hope you don't mind me prying, but I can't help but notice you have a Akuma's aura, what are you exactly?"

Yosuke, who was caught off guard by the talking cat for a moment but recovered his composure, he replied as he set Momoko on a laid out futon pad gently. "I'm a half-blood, like Momoko," he looked at his love with concern and pain in his eyes. "I didn't know until a while after we were spending more time together, that I realized that she was soothing the akuma side of me when it was acting up since the other akumas were after my power, since I'm a reincarnated Akuma, known as Viento, that had the power to conquer the Tenshi realm," he placed his hand on Momoko's cheek then stroked her bangs to the side. "...she stuck with me, even after I tried to push her away to keep her safe, she always told me we would get through it together... and she was right."

Luna only stared at him with surprise in her brown orbs. _"A half-tenshi and a half-akuma, in love..."_ she began to giggle.

Yosuke looked at the ebony feline. "What?"

"It's nothing," she purred. "It just reminds me of the past."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

As the rain continued its downpour, everyone continued to tend to their friends. Yuri was changing the cloth on Momoko's forehead, Hinagiku just got done wrapping Usagi's wounds, Scarlett was cooking something for everyone, and Yosuke was sitting near Momoko.

As everyone finished eating, Luna went back to Usagi, she looked over her beaten and broken Princess, then furrowed her eye-brows and nabbed Usagi's communicator that was in Usagi's bag. _"I better tell the others what has happened."_ as she got up to Momoko's room, she jumped on the window-seal and opened the communicator. "Calling all Guardians of Princess Serenity, please come in!" she waited a few moments before a holo-screen appeared in front her with an eight-way communication screen.

 **"** _Luna!_ **"** they all exclaimed, their faces a little too close to the holo-screen.

With the out burst of voices, shocking Luna and making her fall of her perch and on to the floor. "NAME OF GODDESS SELENITY!"

As Luna got back up on her perch, she could hear some giggles over the comm. _**"** G-Gomen, Luna for startling you. **"**_ Mina managed to get out between giggles.

 **"** _Daijoubu, Luna?_ **"** Ami asked, getting her giggling under control.

"H-Hai," Luna replied, her eyes swirling. She gave her head a second to clear and to stop the world spinning, "arigatou Ami," she thanked, as she composed herself, she began her message. "Minna, unfortunately... this isn't a social call, our situation has gone from bad to worse," she paused. "...Minna, it's time. You're to return to Tokyo ASAP... our Hime is severely wounded and is need of your protection."

* * *

 **Vocab.  
** Tsukihime = Moon Princess  
Oba-san = Aunt  
Ijou = something wrong?

Moon Goddess Selene: In Greek mythology, Selene was an archaic Lunar Deity and the daughter of Titans Hyperion and Theia.

 **Okamei: (bangs head against the wall) Go-men-na-sai! falls next to laptop I'm sorry I haven't kept a routine upload schedule. Anyway~ if you have an idea for a crossover you want me to do, let me know along with what you think of this so far, I'll make a list of anime I've finished watching on my profile and be sure to check out my other fan-fic "The Devious Badger and the Desperate Feline", if you like adventure, supernatural, drama, or cats then you'll love it. ;)**

Ja Ne~ =^_^=


	6. Chapter 6: Letting Tears Fall

**A/N:** Hey crossover readers! I just want to thank , for viewing and following this fanfic. And FYI, I go off both the anime and the manga, but I haven't read the Wedding Peach manga soooo...DON'T HATE ME! ^_^;  
Well, here's Ch.6, all flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I could do next. I've made a list of shows/anime/games, I have finished watching/playing on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=

I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter (not including the A/N and Disclaimer); 1,000 words minimum, to as much as I can put in.

 **Note:  
** **"**... **" =** communicator/telepathy  
 _"..."_ = thoughts  
"..." = talk/speech

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Wedding Peach, or any other references I put in, but I do own the plot/story and villains.

* * *

 **Letting Tears Fall**

Everything went quiet when Luna finished explaining their current situation to the Senshi and Earth Prince.

Mamoru was the one to break the silence. **"**...How is Usako doing? **"**

Luna grimaced and sighed. "She... she's in critical condition, both physically and internally. She has several lacerations on her left side and down to her torso, three fractured ribs, her muscles in her arms and legs are torn, and she has a concussion. She's completely comatose."

 **"** Dear Selene... **"** Ami quietly gasped, her eyes began to tear up so she covered her face with her hands. Mako looked at Ami and tried to comfort her with a hug. (A/N: the Inner Senshi are all in Minako's car and the Outer Senshi are at a hotel they were staying at) Ami just lunged into Makos arms and cried softly as Mako stroked Ami's hair.

 **"**...Tch, shimatta, **"** Haruka mumbled, banging her fist into the wall. **"** Doushite? Doushite ima? How could an enemy show up now? **"**

Michiru placed her hand on her lovers shoulder, Haruka gazed back to Michiru and noticed she gave her a sympathetic look, but her eyes also said that they'll get whoever did this to their Hime and will make them pay dearly.

 **"** At any rate, we're already on our way, **"** Minako informed. **"** Just tell us the area and we'll find you. **"**

"We're a mile from Juuban-" Luna informed the others before Ami interrupted her.

 **"** Why that far out for groceries? **"**

"Because, they're still repairing from the "Surprise Storm" as the public think it was," Luna sighed. "But yes, even after so long they're still repairing the damage from our battle with Galaxia."

 **"** Oh...G-Gomen, Luna, **"** Ami mumbled in embarrassment. She normally would stay quiet through all explanations, but she's so upset and worried about Usagi.

Luna gave Ami a gaze of sympathy. "Iie, there's nothing to be sorry for Ami."

Ami gave a small smile but her eyes were red and tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. Mako continued to comfort her friend, then looked back to the holo-screen and her eyes landed on Mamoru. **"** Mamoru, where are you now? **"**

Mamoru looked up from the holo-screen then back. **"** I'm only two hours away from Tokyo, I'll be there soon. **"**

Mako nodded and glanced back down to Ami, she was still shaking a little but she was calming down.

Rei's head shot up, her eyes wide. "I sense Usagi."

Minako nodded and headed in the direction Rei had indicated, **"** Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru... Can we count on seeing you four there? **"** Minako asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

 **"** Hai, **"** the Outer Senshi replied simultaneously.

 **"** We'll get ready and be there soon, **"** Hotaru added.

* * *

 _20 Minutes Later..._

Yosuke had fallen asleep holding Momoko's hand, Hinagiku and Yuri were nodding off on the sofa with Jama-P on Yuri's lap, and Scarlett was the only one fully wake, sitting on a cushioned chair looking out the window.

"Worried?" a soft voice asked.

Scarlett snapped back to reality from her thoughts and looked at the source of the voice. "Luna..." she mumbled, her eyes following the felines' movements as she leaped on to the windowsill, then looked back to the window, the rain battering against the window. "What makes you think I'm worried?"

Luna gave a short sigh and a small smile. "The look in your eyes tells me all I need to know," she replied as she looked outside as well.

Scarlett's eyes widened a bit as she looked at the ebony feline then looked back at the rain. "So... My eyes gave me away?"

Luna giggled a little. "Hai, don't you know the the saying, " _The eyes are the windows to the soul_ ", but it wasn't just that." she glanced at Scarlett. "It was the way you're acting, trust me when I say that you're not the only one that has been through this kind of predicament before."

"Oh, what would you know," she grumbled.

Luna padded closer to Scarlett and replied. "I know what it's like to watch those you care for fall right before you, I know what it's like to just watch from the sidelines."

Scarlett shot a look that could cut, but it softened as she hung her head. "I...I...I SWORE TO MYSELF THAT I WOULD PROTECT MY COMRADES, BUT HOW AM I TO DO THAT IF I CAN'T EVEN DEFEND MYSELF?!"

Luna could see Scarlett's eyes beginning to tear up but Scarlett was forcing them back. Luna sighed and placed her paw on the red-heads hand causing Scarlett to look at her. " _Saru mo ki kara ochiru_ , but we get stronger so we can protect them." and with that said, the tears in Scarlett's eyes began to fall but covering her mouth to muffle her silent cries.

A short time had passed after Scarlett finally let her tears fall, that they noticed it was 11 o'clock. Scarlett looked around the room and smiled at her sleeping friends. She got up and looked in the hallway cupboards to find some blankets. Once she found some, she brought them back and put one each over her dreaming comrades. With that done, she returned to the chair she was sitting in before with a blanket of her own and continued to keep watch 'till she nodded off with Luna curled up on her lap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Inner Senshi..._

Rain battered the windshield of Minako's car as she continued to listen and follow Rei's directions. She looked in her rear-view mirror to see Mako nodding off with Ami asleep in her arms, Minako smiled and looked forward. _"Those two, they're so close, but then again I guess they balance each other out... We all balance each other out... Usagi... hang on, we're on our way."_

"Minako?" Rei's voice brought her out from her deep thoughts.

"H-Hai?"

Rei just looked at her for a second, then looked ahead. "Turn right up here at this corner."

Minako did as told and made a slow turn, as she did she squinted her eyes meeting familiar headlights and stopped the car altogether. She got out of the car to confirm if she was right and sure enough, she was.

"Yo," Haruka greeted, putting her hand up.

"Haruka, good to see you," Rei responded as she got out of the car with an umbrella.

Setsuna came out of the car and glanced to the home they had sensed their Hime in, then glanced over at the conversing Senshi. "Minna, let's go to our Hime."

After waking the Senshi that were resting in the cars, they headed toward Momoko's home, and knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

* * *

Yosuke woke up with a start from the doorbell ringing. He glanced to the door then back to Momoko, he placed his hand on her forehead then slid his hand down her cheek. _"...She's flushed, I better get a cold cloth and answer the door."_ he got up and made his way toward the door, but before he opened it he felt waves of different auras. _"W-What the...?"_ and though he was hesitant, he slowly opened the door and was greeted with the sight of several girls and a man (A/N: of course he doesn't know Haruka is a girl XD). "Can I help you?"

Setsuna was the one to reply. "Hai, we got a call from a friend of ours that told us to meet them here, and Gomen nasai for us coming so late."

Yosuke gazed over the group but nodded and moved to the side, "Come on in."

As each of the girls filed in, Hotaru was the one to spot their Hime first. "Usagi-mama!" she gasped, quickly making her way to the broken body of her Hime and knelt down.

With the outburst cry of Usagi's name, the other Ai Tenshi were startled out of their sleep and made Luna jump in the air from being startled. "MRROOWW!" causing Scarlett to sit up and get into a defensive stance, making Haruka and Michiru get into stances as well.

Before a fight could break out, Minako was able to get everyone's attention by manifesting her Venus Chain and whipping it against the floor, causing everyone to look at her, she then cleared her throat. "-Ahem- Sumimasen, but instead of having an all out brawl as our greeting, how about we introduce ourselves."

Once everyone relaxed, Setsuna suggested that they finish introductions in the morning, and with that, each of the Senshi found a place to rest near Usagi and the Ai Tenshi went back to where they were resting earlier and everyone drifted off to sleep, listening to the sounds of the storm that raged on outside.

* * *

 **Japanese words/phrases:  
** shimatta - damnit  
doushite - why  
ima - now  
iie - no  
Saru mo ki kara ochiru - even a monkey fall from trees (meaning: everyone makes mistakes)  
Hime - princess  
sumimasen - excuse me/sorry

* * *

 **Okamei: Well then...I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you all. Face-plants on pillows Mmff hmff nmff umff munff humff (And thank you to all who have reviewed) lifts head up And be sure to tell me what your opinions are.  
And...** **bangs head against the wall Go-men-na-sai! falls next to laptop I'm sorry I haven't kept a routine upload schedule. Anyway~ if you have an idea for a crossover you want me to do, let me know along with what you think of this so far, I'll make a list of anime/shows I've finished watching on my profile and be sure to check out my other fan-fic " The Devious Badger and the Desperate Feline", if you like adventure, supernatural, drama, or cats then you'll love it. ;)**

Ja Ne~ =^_^=


	7. Chapter 7 Exchanging History

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE READING THIS FIC! I have no excuses for putting this off and making you wait because of my inability to finish chapters.  
All flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei. Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I've made a list of shows/anime/games, I have finished watching/playing on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=  
 **And any fan-art is greatly appreciated, but please give me credit for the idea but you keep the credit of making it. But only if any of you want to, I'm not trying to be arrogant or egotistical, I'm just saying it'd be nice.**

 **ALSO:** I need some help coming up with character outfits for the villains. I'm having a hard time coming up with them and there are terms that I don't know. _Hey, I might've taken Fashion in High school, but I nearly failed that, gimme a break._ I do have a Deviant Art account, my name on there is  Reikamigirl, so if you're willing, it's greatly appreciated if you guys help me out.

I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to max.

 **Note:  
"**... **" =** communicator/telepathy  
 _"..."_ = thoughts  
"..." = talk/speech

 **Japanese translations are at the bottom.** ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Wedding Peach or any other references I will put in, but I do own the plot/story idea and villains.

* * *

 **Exchanging History**

As the rain continued on, Luna was woken up by a light knock at the front door. She looked at the clock near by, _"4:00am.. who would be up at this hour?"_ she thought. She quietly and gently got up and leaped off Scarlett and made her way to the door. She jumped a few times, wriggling the door handle 'till it opened and the person up so early didn't really surprise her, it was Mamoru.

"Luna, is-" Mamoru tried asking but was cut off.

"Shh, everyone is here," Luna replied, knowing what he was going to ask. "Come inside, but be quiet," she lead him inside, careful not to wake anyone but the closing of the front door caused Yosuke to look up tiredly.

"Hmm? Nannin?" he mumbled as he lifted his head.

"Oh Yosuke, gomen nasai," Luna apologized as she make her way to an open space near him.

"Daijoubu, I was waking up anyway," Yosuke replied with a yawn and began stretching. "Dakara, kareha daredesu ka?" he asked looking a the Earth Prince.

"Mamoru Chiba, I'm Usagi's boyfriend," he introduced himself, sitting near him, holding out his hand.

Yosuke returned the gesture and shook his hand. "Yosuke, Yosuke Fuuma."

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

The sounds from the kitchen echoed through the house as Mako made breakfast, with Setsuna and Yuri helping her.

"Sugoi! Mako, how do you cook so well?" Yuri asked, watching at the way Mako moved through the kitchen.

"Well, I own a bakery," Mako replied, not taking her eyes off of the mix in front of her. "It was my dream ever since I was little, I also own a flower shop."

"Nesupa? Sugoi, you know Hinagiku's family owns a flower shop as well," Yuri added, as she finished making the eggs.

"Well, if you girls need any tips just come and ask," Mako said with a wink. She slowly put the mix in the pan, the mix suddenly sizzle/popping as it touched the hot pan.

"And Setsuna, what do you do?" Yuri asked, turning to the tan woman.

"Well, I'm a fashion designer and personal medic to Haruka," she replied as she finished making the bacon.

"Oh, so wha-" before Yuri could finish, Setsuna cut her short.

"Yuri, can you wait until everyone is ready to properly introduce themselves?" she said with a smile. "Then you may continue asking questions."

As they continued making breakfast, the others were in the living-room. Scarlett was explaining her point of view about the battle and the enemy.

"And strange thing is, is that Jama-P said that the aura felt that of an akuma but Luna said they felt like youma," Scarlett finished her view-point, waiting for the groups response. It was Mamoru who answered first.

"Perhaps it's a new hybrid."

"Maybe," Yosuke agreed. "I mean, there's four hybrids in this home already."

A few chuckles were heard but stopped when they heard a pained groan. Yosuke looked behind him to see Momokos eyes moving.

"Momoko!" her friends coming to her side.

"M-minna?" she mumbled, trying to sit up but was stopped by Yosuke.

"Lay back down," he urged. "You developed a fever after your fight."

"Fight?...Kyah!" she shrieked. "The fight, Usagi, where's Usagi?!"

A chuckle sounded from one of the couches, it was Haruka. "Yoroshiku, you have only known our Hime for a short time, but it seems that you have bonded with her quite quickly," she mused with a smirk.

"Well, that's true," Momoko mumbled. "Demo, she trusted me with her secret of being Sailor Moon, since she found out mine."

"So, Luna and Jama-P told us about this new enemy," Setsuna stated as she entered the room. "And it was the act of protecting you she gained the injuries she has now."

The room fell silent, even Yuri and Mako stopped their work. Everyone glanced back to Momoko to find her head down and the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes. They then realized she was shaking and tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"Sore ha subete watashino sei desu!" she cried out. "Taihen sumimasen!"

"Nee!" Yosuke growled, glaring at Setsuna. "Leave her alone, she already feels bad enough as it is."

"But it's true," Haruka added in. "What was she doing while our Hime was fighting the enemy?"

"She was making sure we were alright," Scarlett stated, standing from her seat. "What's wrong with that?"

"And how long did she spend "checking on you", Hmm?" Michiru replied calmly.

"They're her friends, she was really worried about them!" Yosuke put in, his fists tightening.

Soon the whole room was an uproar, until a bright silver light emanated from Usagi's broach, engulfing the entire ground floor. Once the light died down, everyone found themselves what looked like space.

"Koko ha doko desu ka?!" Hinagiku exclaimed frantically.

Setsuna looked around the strange space and came to a conclusion. "It seems we're inside the Ginzuinshou."

"NANIDESU KA?!" a few exclaimed.

"Well, that explains why I can feel Koneko's presence all around us," Haruka chuckled with a smirk.

 **"** _Minna..._ **"** a voice echoed from no where, catching everyone's attention.

"Soko ni iru no ha daredesu ka?" Scarlett called out, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Wait... Usagi? Is that you?" Momoko wondered aloud.

 _ **"** Hai, **"**_ she replied. _**"** I sensed anger and distress within you all... Why? **"**_

"Because it's my fault you're injured so badly," Momoko replied, tears beginning to fall and as they did, Momoko felt a gentle embrace around her causing her to look up and was greeted with what seemed to be a shimmering image of Usagi.

"Usagi!" her senshi exclaimed.

 _ **"** Nee minna, **"**_ she smiled, looking at the group before her then looked back at Momoko. **_"_** _And no, it's no ones fault. I chose to protect you because I could see that you were only carrying out your role as leader and checking on your teammates. There is nothing wrong with_ _that. **"**_

Everyone that was in the previous argument before, had guilty expressions upon their faces. The Outer Senshi approached Momoko and slightly bowed. "We apologize for our earlier actions."

Momoko looked at all of them and smiled. "Thank you, apology accepted," and with her reply, they straightened out and smiled in relief.

Haruka glanced over to Usagi with relief and confusion in her eyes. Usagi smiled at her and glanced back at the group before her. _**"** Now that the problem is solved, there is another reason why you where summoned_ _here. **"**_

Catching everyone's attention, she continued. _**"** Now that most of the planetary guardians have met, it's time to exchange history, **"**_ she motioned for everyone to gather around and they followed. _**"** Nearly a millennia ago, there was once a kingdom known as the Silver Millennium. The kingdom was ruled by my past-life mother, Queen Serenity and her court, made up of the rulers of the other planets. Everything was peaceful until an ancient evil emerged, reducing the once plentiful kingdom to ruble and ashes, slaying my own court and myself in the process. That is when Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to send me and my court to the future to be reborn as well as sealing the evil. Now with us being reborn, the ancient evil broke free from the seal and began a search for the Ginzuinshou. With the enemy rising once again, our Mau guardians began to search for for us. Sailor Venus was the first to be found by her guardian, Artemis. I was the next to awaken as Sailor Moon and over time, we were able to find each other. I, however, was the Hime we've been looking for the whole time but... unfortunately, I had only awakened as Princess Serenity when Prince Endymion, the one I had fallen in love with during the Silver Millennium, protected me from an enemy attack. With him in enemy hands, they used him as a means to get to me and the Ginzuinshou, it succeeded, but we were able to defeat them in the_ _end_... _ **"**_ Usagi continued to tell them about her battles and the strife they had went through. Once she finished telling them about the battle with Chaos, everyone was silent.

Yosuke was the one to break the silence. "Heh, sounds familiar, doesn't it Momoko?" he chuckled.

Momoko nodded in agreement and giggled. "Hai, sou desu."

The Senshi shared confused glances then looked at the Ai Tenshi, Scarlett smirked. "I guess it's our turn to tell our story." she shared an understanding glance with her comrades.

Momoko was the one to tell their history. "There are three realms that exist, the Tenshi Kai, the Human Realm, and the Akuma Kai. All three realms once existed in harmony, but then the Akuma Kai began to revolt and invaded the Tenshi Kai under Reine Devila's command who was after the Saint Something Four. Both sides fought with equal strength until an akuma named Uragano entered the fray. Aphrodite, Queen of the Tenshi Kai, sent out her sister, my mother, Celeste with three other warriors also named Tenshi Salvia, Tenshi Daisy and Tenshi Lily, but during a fight with the akuma, Tenshi Daisy and Tenshi Lily were blasted away from the battle to somewhere unknown. My mother and Tenshi Salvia fought with Uragano, but when Celeste and Uragano blasted each other, they both fell from the Tenshi Kai and into the Human world. My mother lost her memory, that's when she met my dad and was given the name Sakura. He brought her to the hospital and visited her everyday, eventually, after my mom recovered, my father proposed to her. But two years after I was born, her memory returned, meaning she had to return to the Tenshi Kai." Momoko continued telling how, she and her friends became Ai Tenshi, meeting Tenshi Salvia, discovering Kazuya Yanagiba was Tenshi Limone, Yosuke was the reincarnation of Viento, and defeating Reine Devila.

"Wow, talk about similarities," Mako mused.

"Aphrodite?! Do you think we'll meet her?" Minako said excitedly.

"Maybe," Hinagiku replied, shrugging her shoulders.

 _ **"** With the arguing over and solved, I must send you all back, **"**_ Usagi smiled, motioning her hand a bright light appeared.

"Matsu!" Mamoru shouted, reaching out to Usagi only to grab thin air. Everyone found themselves back at Momoko's home. Mamoru just looked at his hand, "Usako..."

"Mamoru," Yosuke clasped Mamoru's shoulder causing him to look at Yosuke. "Don't worry, from what we understand and from what we just learned, Usagi is really tough," giving Mamoru a reassuring smile.

"Yosuke..." Mamoru murmured, then smiled back. "Hai sou desu, arigatou."

Silence filled the room until Hotaru's stomach growled causing her to turn red in embarrassment and everyone laughed. "G-gomen nasai," Hotaru mumbled shyly.

"Let's eat some breakfast then," Mako gave a wink and a thumbs up.

After setting the table, everyone sat down and began to talk but it began to get out of hand so they decided that they would take turns, starting with Ami.

"Watashino namaeha Ami Mizuno," she started. "I'm a first class doctor and a part time instructor for art and swimming lessons." she said with a smile, then glanced over to Rei, signaling her to go next.

"Watashiha Rei Hino," she began. "I'm the head priestess at my family's shine, the Hikawa Shrine, and help with local charities by singing." once she finished, she looked over to Mako, nodding to her.

"Watashiha Makoto Kino," she introduced. "My friends call me Mako, I work as a part-time as a Mixed Martial Arts sensei and I own a bakery and flower shop." as she finished, she looked at Mina.

"Watashiha Minako Aino," she began. "My friends call me Mina, I'm a singer and model, I go by _"_ Aimi _"_ when I'm working."

"I've heard about you before," Hinagiku blurted. "Your that rising idol everyone likes."

"Hai," Mina nodded. "Okay, how about you go next Haruka."

"Sure," she nodded. "Watashiha Haruka Ten'ou, world-wide race car champion." she glanced to her lover, silently telling her to start.

"Watashiha Michiru Kaioh," she started. "I'm a professional violinist and rank 2nd world-wide in swimming."

"Sugoi!" Lily commented.

Michiru looked over to Setsuna and she followed suit. "Watashiha Setsuna Meioh," she introduced. "I'm Haruka's medic when she's racing and a fashion designer."

"...MATTE, HARUKA NO KANOJO?!" Hinagiku, Yuri, and Yosuke blurted, completely shocked.

Everyone just laughed at their shocked reactions, Scarlett just chuckled with a smirk, Momoko turned to her friends with a confused look. "What? You didn't know?" she asked, tilting her head, they shook their heads in response.

"Wait, how did you now Momoko? You too Scarlett," Hinagiku wondered, looking at her two friends.

"I thought it was obvious," Momoko replied nonchalantly with her head tilted slightly.

"Same, but there are somethings called _"_ Biographies _"_ ," Scarlett quipped with a smirk.

Hinagiku, Yuri, and Yosuke all sighed and sat back down. "Well, that was unexpected," Yuri smiled.

"Watashino ban! Watashiha Hotaru Tomoe," she said cheerfully. "And I'm studying to be a doctor."

Momoko clapped her hands once, "Now that you introduced yourselves to us, it's our turn," she said happily. "I'll go first," she took a calming breath and began. "Watashiha Momoko Hanasaki, I'm working as a free-lance Photographer and Journalist," she looked over to Hinagiku and nodded.

"Watashiha Hinagiku Tamano, I work part time at my family's flower shop and work as a Martial Arts assistant," she signaled for Yuri to start.

"Watashiha Yuri Tanima, I work at a fabric store and as a fashion designer," she politely introduced then glanced over to Scarlett.

"Scarlett O'Hara, I'm currently hired help," she said plainly.

"Watashiha Yosuke Fuuma, I'm the main goal keeper for my soccer team, not one ball has passed me yet," he said confidently.

"Yeah, except when Momoko passes by," Hinagiku teased. Causing everyone to laugh.

"Nee!" Yosuke fumed.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Dakara, kareha daredesu ka? = So, who's he?  
Nesupa? Sugoi = Really? Cool  
Sore ha subete watashino sei desu! = It's all my fault!  
Taihen sumimasen! = I'm so sorry!  
Nee! = Hey!  
Koko ha doko desu ka?! = Where are we?!  
NANIDESU KA?! = WHAT?!  
Soko ni iru no ha daredesu ka? = Who's there?  
Hai, sou desu = Yeah, it does  
Matsu! = Wait!  
Hai sou desu, arigatou = Yeah you're right, thank you.  
Watashino namaeha = My name is...  
...Matte, HARUKA NO KANOJO?! = ...Wait, HARUKA'S A SHE?!  
Watashino ban! = My turn!

 **Okamei:** I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for such a late update, I have no excuses. But I did start typing another fic so be sure to check out my fic list, hope you like it, I'm sorry if it was a bit repetitive during the introductions. ^_^;  
PLEASE, be sure to review and follow for updates, I ALWAYS READ THE REVIEWS. And if you have a request or a challenge, be sure to PM me, label the topic Request or Challenge. As long as it's something I know of and for that information, check out my profile. See you in the next chapter!

Ja Ne~ =^_^=


	8. Chapter 8: A Time of Respite

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE READING THIS FIC! I have no excuses for putting this off and making you wait because of my inability to finish chapters. -A-;  
 **And** I'm having a hard time coming up with outfits for the antagonists, so for now they'll be wearing dark, ankle-length, hooded cloaks, so I'll just describe their facial features (GOMEN NASAI MINNA! DX). So if you're willing to give me ideas for outfits, PM me and label the subject: GoLU (or just Guardians of Love United) outfit ideas or create a model picture for me and give me a link. It'll be greatly appreciated for the help.

 **And any fan-art is greatly appreciated, but please give me credit for the idea behind it but you keep the credit of making it. But only if any of you want to, I'm not trying to be arrogant or egotistical, I'm just saying it'd be nice and I'd be honored.**

All flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei.  
Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are or what I should do next. I've made a list of shows/anime/games, I have finished watching/playing on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=  
I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to as much as I can think up.

 **Note:  
"**... **" =** communicator/phone/telepathy  
 _"..."_ = thoughts/astral spirit  
"..." = talk/speech  
~ = prolonged words

 **Japanese translations are at the bottom.** ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Wedding Peach or any other references I will put in, but I do own the plot/story idea and villains.

* * *

 **A Time of Respite**

Everyone continued to laugh as Yosuke continued to fume. When the laughter died down, they continued their conversations of what they liked, what they did for fun, etc.

"So, I know Usagi told us about your battles, but she didn't specify how all nine of you met," Yuri wondered to Mina, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Well, we met through our duty of being Sailor Senshi," Mina replied. "So I think it's best if you ask Ami, first."

Yuri turned to face the bluenette with a confused expression causing Ami to giggle. "I was the first of the Sailor Senshi Usagi and Luna found," she explained. "Aside from Mina starting out as Sailor V before any of us."

"Hontouni?" Yuri questioned.

"Hai," Ami replied. "It was when a group of students and myself, were being used and had our energy drained. Luckily, Usagi had figured something was off about the night seminar that I was attending and saved me and the other students."

"Are you sure this is the same Usagi from middle school that we're talking about?" Rei asked aloud before taking a sip of her tea.

"Believe it or not, it is," Luna confirmed, jumping up onto Setsuna's lap. "She had sensed something strange going on there but I believed Ami was with the Negaverse."

"Huh, so who was found next?" Hinagiku asked as she grabbed another strawberry from a bowl.

"That would be me," Rei responded, setting her cup of tea down on the table. "The Negaverse were kidnapping people not too far from my family shrine, so people soon came to me for help thinking with my _"_ supernatural _"_ senses could find them. But when I told them that my powers didn't work like that, they left but then rumors started going around saying that my families shrine had something to do with the disappearances."

"Sore ha hidoi desu," Yuri gasped slightly.

"But," Rei exhaled before she continued. "When they came back again to ask for help, I gave them the same answer. That's when they broke down and began to make assumptions... but that's when Usagi intervened, saying that they shouldn't blame me or my family's shrine for what was happening and that they needed to leave me alone. Though not long after she left I had a vision of her being harassed by one of the Shitennou, a general who was once a guard for the past life of Prince Endymion, I raced out to warn her but unfortunately I was taken as well. But luckily for me, Usagi saw me on the bus and came after me."

"Sugoi, and she told me that she was a bit of a klutz and a crybaby," Momoko stated.

"She was," Luna added. "But she pushed through and rescued Rei and those that were kidnapped."

Momoko giggled bit and then asked. "So who did you find next?"

"Me," Mako stated. "I had just transferred to Juuban middle school when I met Usagi, though I guess saving her is more like it."

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked, raising her brow slightly in curiosity.

"Well, she was spacing out and a car nearly ran her over but I was able to get to her in time. Any way, some of the students had heard some rumors saying that I was kicked out of my old school for picking fights, which by the way wasn't true. So they all kept their distances... but even when Usagi heard about the rumors, she still approached me, though at first I thought she was a bit odd saying my lunch looked delicious being the first thing she said but as we began to talk, she complimented me on my cooking as well as my signature rose earrings, and she became my first friend at that school."

"Aw~, she really is sweet isn't she?" Yuri put in, clasping her hands together and smiled.

"Yeah she is," Ami smiled.

"So what did the Negaverse do when you came around?" Hinagiku asked, beginning to see a pattern.

"Well people had begun to disappear around a bridal shop by a so-called _"_ Ghost Bride _"_ , one of them being Usagi's friend Naru's cousin, and I fell victim as well. But Mamoru was near by and witnessed it so he left to get Usagi's help," Mako explained.

"Wait, so why didn't Mamoru help out?" Momoko asked then glanced to Mamoru.

"I knew I couldn't beat the youma myself, so I went for Usako," he replied plainly.

"...Oh."

Scarlett glanced over to Mina. "So you were the last one they located?"

Mina nodded. "Hai, well the last one from the Inner Senshi, and it's more like I found them. We then met Setsuna when we went to the future, Haruka at the Crown Arcade along with Michiru, and then we met Hotaru through a friend."

"Huh, so are there any other Sailor Senshi?" Scarlett asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"Hai, there's the Starlight Senshi, you remember learning about the Senshi that were manipulated by Galaxia, and then there's-" but before she could finish, Mina was cut off by a bright flash of light that filled the whole room from the living room causing everyone to shield their eyes. As the light faded, everyone uncovered their eyes and were surprised at what or who they saw.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Akuma Kai..._

"Heart, how are you fairing?" Knight asked her as he sat beside her in a medical room of their Headquarters.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she giggled weakly, turning her head on the pillow her head rested upon to face him.

"Do not fear Milady, I shall be fine," he replied, placing his hand onto his plated chest. A knock was then heard causing both of them to glace at the door. "You may enter," Knight stated.

The door opened revealing a two people, a man with sleeked back hair and wearing an ankle-length hooded cloak, carrying a young girl who looked like she was six years old, wearing a similar cloak but you could see a green dress with puffy sleeves and pleated ends and black leggings and black flat-slip-on shoes, with one of his arms. Knight was about to get up but the man raised his hand, telling him to stay seated. "Be at ease Knight, we're only here to tell you both what our leaders want our groups to do next," he consoled and he put the little girl down.

"Heart!" the little girl cried, rushing over to said girl and tried to get up onto her bed.

"Up you go," Knight chuckled as he helped the young girl up onto Hearts' bed.

"Hey Clover," Heart murmured, raising her arm to let the small girl huddle up to her. "Have you been a good girl while we were out?" (A/N: I'm sure you know what I'm referencing when I named them Clover, but in case you don't, it's supposed to be the Club symbol.)

"Hai," Clover chimed. "Rook even played with me and Pawn when the meeting was done."

"Hontouni imadesu ka?" Heart wondered playfully, arching an eyebrow at Rook.

"Hai," he replied monotoned. "Though I would have preferred it if you had Spade or Diamond look after them."

"Well, they were out on mission and you were the only one I could find at the time," Heart giggled halfheartedly, still in pain.

Knight chuckled causing Rook to join in. "I suppose that's true," he replied with a small smirk.

Another knock on the door caused them to cease their laughing immediately. Rook glanced over to Knight and Heart receiving a nod from both of them, Rook answered. "You may enter."

Once the door opened everyone silently gasped. A tall man with dark brunette hair and pale hazel eyes stood beside a woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes, both wearing dark cloaks with hoods, covering their bodies. It was Diamond and Bishop. Bishop was the one who serves directly under the Chess Clans King and Queen, and Diamond who serves directly under Ace, who in turn, works directly under the Card Clans King and Queen. They all bowed their heads in respect.

"Be at ease and raise your heads," Bishop eased but his voice was full of authority and they all obeyed. He glanced over to Knight, who was by Hearts' bedside. "Knight, you have a new mission."

Knight was about to reply when a voice from the corner of the room intervened. "Forgive me, but with all due respect, Knight hasn't recovered yet from his injuries from his previous mission. It's best if he and Heart stay here until they're fully healed."

They all glanced over to the corner of the room where the voice originated from. A young woman stepped out of the shadows from the corner but didn't look up from the files she held in her hands that peeked out of her cloak. She had auburn-orangey hair that was in a bob-cut style but with a long strand of hair along her spine that was put together with a red and black ribbon, and had a slanted fringe. (A/N: It's like Yui Kusanagi's hair style from Kamigami no Asobi)

"Lady Spade, how-" Knight was about to ask.

"How long have I been here?" she finished for him. "I've been here the whole time. I just didn't make my presence known."

"Spade," Bishop said with a stern tone. "Where is Pawn? He was supposed to be with you."

Spade didn't falter to his tone and simply stepped toward some curtains and gently opened them revealing a young boy sound asleep on the bed. "I had some work to do, so he stayed here with me and eventually fell asleep," she informed, still looking through the files in her hands.

Bishop sighed and returned his gaze back to Knight. "Knight, you may rest a while longer. Then you and Diamond are to find Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach, and bring them here...alive."

"Hai, rikai saa," Knight replied, bowing his head

* * *

 _Back at the Hanasaki residence..._

"I-t-tai," Hinagiku grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "What in the name of Aphrodite was that?"

"I don't-" Yuri mumbled, blinking her eyes so they can adjust.

"Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru squealed, cutting Yuri off and her foot falls thumping.

"Hey, long time no see," Mako greeted.

The Ai Tenshi looked at their new friends in confusion, then noticed a group of five young girls in the living room. "Who are they?" Scarlett asked in a cold, defensive tone.

"They're the other Senshi we were talking about," Setsuna answered. "Don't worry, they're our allies."

With that said, Scarlett relaxed a little. "So, they're Senshi as well? How'd they get here?"

Before Setsuna could reply another flash of light lit up the room, indicating the newcomers powering down and young girl with bright pink hair, that was put up in a similar style to Usagi's, glomped onto Setsuna. "Puu!"

"Small Lady, it's good to see you," Setsuna greeted, then looked up to the four other girls. "You four as well."

"It's good to see you guys too," a girl with red hair replied.

Scarlett cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. "I'm not trying to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh!" Chibi-Usa gasped slightly. "I'm sorry, forgive my rudeness. My name is is Usagi SL Serenity; Rini or Chibi-Usa if you like, daughter of King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity, princess of 30th century Crystal Tokyo and Neo Senshi leader, Sailor Mini Moon," she introduced with a curtsy, then she turned to the four girls. "And these are my Senshi," she gestured to the four girls, signaling to them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Sailor Vesta," the red haired girl began. Her hair was put up in a high braided ponytail that fell down her back, she wore a loose beige top with the collar cut at a slant and a black spaghetti strap underneath; had pale yellow capris and maroon strap sandals.

"I'm Sailor Juno," the green haired girl said next. Her green hair was put up in a ponytail with a braid wrapped around it to keep it in place. She wore a dark green crop top with a dark jean jacket, creamy worn skinny capris and black combat boots.

"I'm Sailor Ceres," the pinkette girl introduced, placing her hand upon her chest and bowed slightly. She had some of her slightly darker pink hair up in a bun with the rest braided in two strands. She wore a pale creamish purple halter top, a long skirt with a floral design and brown strap sandals.

"And I'm Sailor Pallas," the light bluenette chimed with a big smile. Her hair also had some hair put up in a bun but the rest of it flowed freely to her shoulders. She wore a light blue shirt that had a low cut neck hole and flowy sleeves with a bubble-like design, creamish short-shorts, and dark blue sandals.

A while after introductions were made, Chibi-Usa asked about Usagi. "Where's Usagi?" The room fell silent, everyone exchanging sad gazes, it was Rei who walked up to her and gently took her small hand and lead her over to where Usagi was laying. At first Chibi-Usa was confused but when they approached Usagi, her eyes widened in shock and tears began to fill her eyes. "Mama!" she cried and crawled up next to Usagi and grasped her hand. "What happened?" she murmured.

Momoko's eyes began to tear up as well, she glanced up and noticed Hotaru glancing at her. She nodded and Hotaru nodded back in understanding and they both approached the sobbing Hime.

"Chibi-Usa..." Hotaru murmured in a soft, comforting tone. Chibi-Usa glanced behind her in response. "This is Momoko, a new friend Usagi made."

Chibi-Usa glanced over to Momoko and Momoko gave her a reassuring smile. As if sensing that she meant no harm and seeked to comfort her, Chibi-Usa lunged at Momoko, wrapped her arms around the Ai Tenshi leader and began to cry harder. Momoko embraced the young girl and petted her head soothingly.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Hontouni? = Really?  
Sore ha hidoi desu = That's awful  
Hontouni imadesu ka? = Really now?  
Hai, rikai saa = Yes, understood sir  
"glomped" = a slang term, meaning a person jump-hugging another person.

 **Althea:** Again, I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for such a late update, I have no excuses. But I did start typing another fic so be sure to check it out, hope you like it. ^_^

 **PLEASE** , be sure to review and follow for updates, **I ALWAYS READ THE REVIEWS**. And if you have a request or a challenge, be sure to PM me, label the topic Request or Challenge. As long as it's something I know of and for that information, check out my profile.

I'm also thinking about changing my profile name, if you have any suggestions, please let me know. If you want more info about me, check my profile.

See you in the next chapter!

Ja Ne~ =^_^=


End file.
